


I Might Just Die

by Luna_Writes_Stuff



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, hmmmm idk, kyungjeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Luna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Just a debauched one-shot of a threesome where Kyungil gets dominated by both Yijeong and a female reader, because even strong leaders need to be put in their place every now and then. Written for a friend lolWarnings:Pegging, handcuffs, mentions of alcohol, it may seem non-con but it’s 100% consensual and they have safewords





	I Might Just Die

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is only a thing because a friend of mine talked about this scenario with me so much that I had to write it.  
>  **Written on 02/10/17**

“I fucking swear –“ Kyungil’s threats fall on deaf ears. He had been tricked –  _fucking played_  – by both you and Yijeong and he was finding out for the first time that cold metal clamped around his wrists was a great way to get sobered up.

He should have expected it – you rarely drank, Yijeong didn’t like to drink – when the two of you came over and wanted to drink with him to ‘catch up’. He really should have known.

But he hadn’t. He had such a huge soft spot for the both of you that he could rarely say no to either of you.

Except about this. This is one thing he wouldn’t relent on but damn it you two had a way of getting what you wanted out of him.

He was so easily blinded by the two of you that he didn’t even think anything of it when you crawled your pretty ass into his lap and started kissing up his neck and hadn’t realized what was happening until Yijeong had clicked one of the cuffs on. The little shit was stronger than he remembered and you had attached yourself to his other arm and here he fucking was, handcuffed to his own bed.

He would have fought more against the two of you tying his legs up but around the time he almost kicked you in the face for the second time he had decided to just accept it because he would never forgive himself if he hurt either of you. At least the two of you hadn’t made him spread his legs very much.

“I don’t know why you kept fighting us. She’s fucked me before – she’s good at it.” Yijeong commented, perched on the edge of the bed. Kyungil was restrained and his cockier side was coming out.

“And he’s fucked you so it’s not like it’s new to you.” This comment came from you, positioned beside his chest. You would have stroked some of the hair out of his eyes if you weren’t afraid he’d bite you. “So I don’t know why you’ve been so adamantly against this.”

“He doesn’t want to seem submissive to his pretty girlfriend.” Yijeong commented, snickering at the thought. “Even though she knows the only time you ever got fucked by me was when you were  _desperate_  for –“

“Stop talking like I’m not here!” Kyungil finally snaps at the two of you, only able to withstand so much teasing. You giggle but Yijeong doesn’t.

“You’re not gagged, you could have commented..” He mutters, sulking slightly before lighting back up again. “She should get to see how you fall apart when you get fucked good.”

“Babe, relax.” You’re more soothing in your approach, fingers smoothing over Kyungil’s shoulders – he turns to glare at you but doesn’t comment, jaw set angrily.

“Stop looking so horrible.” Yijeong scolds – the power has definitely gone to his head, but it’s kind of cute. “You’re going to make her think you don’t actually want this.”

“I don’t -!” Kyungil cuts himself off when he takes in your sincerely worried expression, gaze sliding to the side in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.  He couldn’t just.. say he didn’t mind. “..whatever.”

“Go get the harness on, I’ll get him ready for you.” Yijeong ruffles your hair affectionately, that lazy grin of his present.

When you go into the other room to get the harness on – it was Kyungil’s house but you’d been hiding it there. He lived in a fucking mansion, he never even noticed – your hands were shaking and you had to tell yourself to calm down. You were excited but didn’t want to seem totally inexperienced, or worse, hurt him.

When you re-enter the room Kyungil’s pants and underwear have been pushed down past his knees and his shirt raised above his navel. There’s a dildo Yijeong picked out for you from Kyungil’s drawer on the bed – it’s bigger than you had thought it would be – and the smaller boy is already three fingers deep and Kyungil is doing his absolute best to look completely unaffected.

“Cute, doll.” His voice is strained but Kyungil’s compliment is still clear, and you avert your gaze when Yijeong looks over his shoulder and smirks.

“Sexy.” He adds in his own comment – you’re just wearing simple lace panties and stockings, the shirt you’d been wearing before still on, but they’re acting like it was some big thing. (In their opinion, it was cutely erotic.)

“He’s tough – I think he’s ready enough.” Yijeong removes his fingers and wipes the excess lube on Kyungil’s stomach, who growls at him. “Oh. Did you want me to show you? Spread him apart for you?”

He’s teasing you both now but you laugh along with him, one hundred percent committing to memory the way Kyungil’s face flushes.

“Here, let me.” Yijeong pulls you closer by your hips and sets to attaching the strap-on and it’s sort of weird to have him do that but you force yourself to look past it, focusing on his expression. He was good at looking bored, but you could tell he wanted this to happen just as much as you, lubing it up for you without even being asked.

And you’re honestly glad he’s there to help – he guides you to Kyungil’s entrance and helps with the initial push, pointing out to you the way the elder’s expression contorts and his breath hitches.

“Yeah – you can push in all the way, he can handle it.” Yijeong’s voice is soft, coaching you on how best to go about it. Kyungil’s eyes are clenched shut but he doesn’t seem to be in much pain and you know Yijeong would never intentionally hurt him. “He likes it.” He whispers conspiratorially, and the two of you share a naughty grin.

When you’re completely seated in him Yijeong moves around you to wrap his fingers around Kyungil’s cock, pumping it once, harshly. Kyungil’s eyes fly open and a curse leaves his lips at the sudden rough stimulus, but there’s no way he can hide how his dick is fully hard.

“Don’t hold back.” Yijeong’s distinct voice filters through your thoughts and you snap out of the haze of seeing Kyungil in such a place of submission. “If you’re sore then you did it right.”

You take his advice and pull almost all the way out before slamming back in – it’s how Yijeong liked it, and apparently how Kyungil liked it as well, and the man in question lets out a sound you’ve never heard him make before. It’s something between a yelp and a moan and suddenly you want more of those sounds, more of the way his fingers wrap around the chain of the handcuffs to ground himself, more of the way his cock bobs with each harsh movement you give, smearing pre-come onto his abdomen.

Kyungil had never really been  _quiet_  when with you before, but you had never heard him sound this.. submissive before. This needy.

And you loved it.

Yijeong seemed to love it too, unable to contain his grin (or his hands that danced all over your body in distracting ways).

When his fingers wrap around Kyungil’s cock you look at him questioningly, but don’t stop him – your hips are honestly starting to get really sore.

“I don’t like him getting all the attention.” Yijeong raises his voice to speak over Kyungil’s panted groans at the sudden double stimulation – you have enough sense to still your hips when he orgasms suddenly with no warning, painting his lower stomach with white. It’s almost erotic the way it drips into the crevices of his abs and sticks there.

Your eyes are wide with interest, arousal having sky-rocketed after all that, but you still gently pull out and slide the harness off. Kyungil’s panting, sweat glistening on his brow, but there’s a small smirk playing around his lips and despite Yijeong’s protests you reach up and undo the handcuffs. Kyungil wastes no time in untying his ankles and kicking his pants and underwear off before reaching out to snag Yijeong by the elbow.

The smaller boy hits the bed and bounces and Kyungil’s already climbing on top of him, feeling up his bulge and grinning in satisfaction when Yijeong’s head tilts back and a moan filters out.

“You’re good at fucking, baby doll –“ Kyungil admits over his shoulder to you, gesturing for you to come up near Yijeong’s head. “But I’ll show you what it looks like for someone to  _really_  fall apart.”


End file.
